english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitch Carter
Mitch Carter (born September 22, 1944 in USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Flushed Away (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Night of the Living Carrots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Additional Voices *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) - Crowd 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *2 Days in the Valley (1996) - ADR Loop Group *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Black Day Blue Night (1995) - Additional Voices *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fresh (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Fright Night (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Let's Go to Prison (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Miles From Home (1988) - ADR Loop Group *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Shopgirl (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Son in Law (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Forsaken (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Limey (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Vamp (1986) - Additional Voices *Warlock (1989) - ADR Loop Group *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group *While You Were Sleeping (1995) - ADR Loop Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2019. Category:American Voice Actors